Kitten's Plan
by Fearless.Leo
Summary: Kitten is tired of having Fang dump her. Killer Moth is tired of being defeated by the Titans. Kitten creates a plan that will solve both of their problems. (This was written a LONG time ago and isn't really that good. Fair warning.)
1. Chapter 1

STORY IDEA #1

INTRO- Ok, I've never seen an episode with these two villains in it (because I don't have cable) but I love this show and have read many fanfics with them in it, so if I go slightly out of character, I'm sorry!  
Also- I Don't Own the Titans!

CHAPTER 1

It was a normal day in the household of Killer Moth. He was scheming ways to defeat the Titans while his daughter, Kitten, was screaming about how Fang dumped her for about the 3rd time... this month.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! HE IS GONNA PAY!" Then glass shattered, signaling that she had thrown her picture of Fang at her wall… again.

"Kitten! I'm trying to work!" Not liking the fact that her father was ignoring her frustration, Kitten stomped downstairs and burst into her father's study.

"I need a better boyfriend! Daddy, get me a boyfriend!" She glared at him with her hands on her hips.

"Kitten, I'm trying to figure out how to bring about the demise of the Teen Titans. I can't think with you screaming and shattering picture frames."

Kitten paused, and stared at her father. _The Teen Titans… Robin... Hmm… If I could get HIM as my boyfriend, everything would be PERFECT! _She narrowed her eyes, smiled, and laughed in a sinister way. "Oh, Daddy! I figured out a way to make us BOTH happy!"

Killer Moth simply sighed and looked up at her again. He picked up his glass to take a sip of water. _This better not involve expensive jewelry or her dating some super-boyfriend robot-thing that she creates to help me destroy the Titans or-_

"I'll just date Robin!" He spewed the water from his mouth, almost soaking his daughter.

"WHAT? No daughter of mine is going to date the ENEMY! How did you-"

"Listen, Daddy! I know this is crazy, but hear me out!" _If this works, I'll get my Robbie-poo and Daddy with get his revenge on the rest of the Titan brats! And I have something SPECIAL in mind for that stupid alien girl… She may have ruined my Prom, but I will ruin her forever! _

CONCLUSION-

I know this chapter was short, but it's my first one ever!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

INTRO- OK so if I don't get the interior of the Tower right, sorry! Like I said- I don't have cable! Or own the Titans!

"Beast Boy! If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times! You are NOT cooking everyone tofu!"

"I refuse to eat animals, Cyborg! I become them! It's like… CANNIBALISM or something! I-"

BB was silenced when Cyborg tackled him. They started rolling around the kitchen and then down the hall, almost knocking over Robin, Starfire and Raven. The girls simply flew up to the ceiling- Robin wasn't so lucky. He was swept into the brawl and the giant dust cloud that was the male Titans rolled into the living room. They rolled around hitting each other until they rolled over the remote, turning on the TV at such a loud level that everyone stopped moving to clap their hands over their ears.

Raven used her powers to turn the volume down and to whack BB and Cyborg upside the head with the remote. Robin extricated himself from the tangle of green and robotic limbs and stood up.

Starfire had been giggling the whole time. "Friend Robin, are you alright? I do hope that you were not smashed under our friends."

"I'm alright, Star. Thanks, Raven. Ok, I'M making breakfast! We're having juice, pancakes and-"

"MUSTARD!" Everyone turned to look at Star. "I most look forward to eating Robin's wonderful cakes of pan with my delicious mustard!"

"Star, we've told you a thousand times- mustard isn't a drink!" Robin said. Star's face fell slightly when he said this and the other 3 traipsed off to the kitchen. Robin looked over at her and felt horrible. _Why do I always to this? I always manage to hurt the one I care about most! I hate this… Why can't I stop? _"Star, if you want some mustard, you can have it… but put it on your food, not in your cup, ok?"

Star's face instantly lit up and she hugged Robin, crushing him and almost suffocating him. "Oh, thank you friend Robin! I will most certainly use it on my food!" She smiled and started dragging him to the kitchen. _I'm very glad that Robin understands me… At least sometimes. It is very confusing, though, how he is angry and then not… But I do not care, as long as he is still me friend!_

_Oh, Star, I'm so sorry I hurt you again… I'm glad you're happy, though, and as long as you're happy, I'm happy. Why can't I just tell you this? It's killing me to keep quiet!_

After breakfast, the team went out to patrol the city and then came home and had "linner" (lunch and dinner combined). After that, everyone went about their normal routines. Raven drank her tea and read her book, Cyborg went down to the garage to polish his "baby", and Beast Boy was playing _Ultra-Super Space Blobs III_, trying to beat his previous score. "Watch out, space blobs! The Beast is coming for youuu!" Raven just rolled her eyes.

Robin and Starfire journeyed up to the roof so they could talk. They sat on the edge and Star rested her head on Robin's shoulder. Robin looked down at her.

"Robin, what are those people doing down there on that boat? Why is that man in a suit kneeling down by that woman?" Robin looked down at the water and saw the boat. There were lights all around it, with a small table for two and a string quartet. Then he saw the woman jump up and down and the two people hugged.

"Star, that man just proposed to that woman and she said yes."

"Proposed? He offered her a deal and she became greatly excited?"

"Well, in a way, yes. He asked her to marry him and she became extremely happy." Star simply gave him a confused look, so he continued. "When a man and woman love each other, they marry each other. When they are married, it shows that they are loyal to each other and have love only for each other. When a man wants to ask a woman to marry him, he buys a nice ring, kneels down on one knee, and asks her."

"Oh, Robin, that sounds fantastic! Could you please explain to me, though, what they do when married? Are they slaves to each other?"

Robin couldn't help but laugh. "No, Star, it's more like… they're a team. Like us. They care for each other and make sure that nothing happens to each other."

"So, when you asked me to join the Teen Titans, you proposed to me?"

"Well, no, Star, a man proposes to a woman when he loves her and-"

"Are you saying that you do not love me, Robin?" Star's green eyes watered and they sparkled like emeralds in the glare of the setting sun. She put her head down and sighed. _I thought Robin loved me. Apparently, his heart lies elsewhere, tied up in his perpetual quest for villains…_

"No, Star, that's not what I meant! I love you, Star, I really do." _Wait, did I just say that? Well, what are you waiting for, you big dummy? Tell her how you feel! _

Star looked up at Robin. She had one lone tear rolling down her cheek. Robin reached up and wiped it away. _Did Robin really just say that he loved me? Perhaps he does feel the same as I do…_

Star simply leaned her head on his shoulder and he put his arm around her. _Alright, you ninny now's your chance to tell her your feelings! _"Star, listen… I… really care about… you… and I… uh…"

Star looked up at Robin and then he noticed that her face was only a few inches from his. He slowly started leaning in towards her when the alarm went off. He looked at her face, taking in every aspect as the sun set. "Come on, Jump City needs us." _But I need you. _Why was that so hard to tell her?

CONCLUSION

Will their love ever blossom?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

INTRO- Here you go!

The plan was simple. Kitten would get Robin, her father would attack the Titans, and later destroy them. As simple as taking candy from a baby. Or, at least, jewelry from a store.

_After a day of playing video games, lounging around doing nothing, and watching some TV, it's good to kick back and relax. _Or so Beast Boy thought. As soon as he sat on the couch, the alarm went off, scaring him so badly that he jumped off the couch, and landed in Cyborg's lap. This in turn startled him so badly that he yelled and stood up, knocking over his chair and almost squashing Raven. She turned red and yelled "!"

Everyone stared at her as she calmly walked over to the computer to see what was happening. Robin and Starfire ran down as soon as they heard the alarm and Raven screaming. "Oh, yay. Kitten is robbing a jewelry store with her father's moths. This should be simple."

Robin's face lit up at the chance of making Kitten pay for hurting Starfire the way she did. _That stupid blond girl will PAY for making Starfire so miserable! I will make sure she goes to jail for a long time!_

Starfire noticed the he became happy at the mention of Kitten and her mood fell quite quickly. _How can Robin be happy about seeing Kitten? He did not possibly like her kidnapping him to take him to her odd dance, did he? How could he? He seemed happy when we were dancing, but perhaps he was only faking because Kitten is a villain._ Thoughts such as these kept running through her head as the team raced down the stairs to the T-Car.

"Come on, moths! Grab all the jewels! But don't hurry too much or we'll get away before the Titans get here!"

"Think again, Kitten!" Robin said. All her heard was "we'll get away before the Titans get here", not knowing that that was the complete opposite of her intentions.

"Oh, Robin! How nice of you to come! I was beginning to think you weren't going to get here!"

Everyone just stared at Kitten. "Well, anyways, I'll be leaving now." She tried to run out the door and as soon as she got outside, her father stepped out with hundreds more moths.

Robin just looked at him and grinned. "Titans, GO!" Everyone started attacking Killer Moth and his little insect friends, except for Robin. He noticed that Kitten was running away. She ran down an alley. As soon as he turned the corner, he felt someone grab him into a tight hug. "HAHAHA I've done it! You're all mine, Robin!" Then he felt something prick his neck. Then he felt nothing.

CONCLUSION

Dun dun dun…


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

While Robin was chasing Kitten, everyone else was being swarmed by moths. Starfire was shooting starbolts everywhere, causing them to scatter, similar to what Cyborg was doing with his cannon. Raven was throwing the moths at their master, while Beast Boy was stomping everywhere as a T-Rex, clawing and biting at anything that vaguely resembled a moth. After a few minutes, the battle was… won? Killer Moth suddenly stopped fighting as Kitten and Robin came back out… walking together, talking, and… **ho****lding hands?**

Starfire called out, "Robin! Why are you talking to that vile girl? Come back and help us defeat Killer Moth!"

Robin simply looked at her and said, "Now why would I want to harm the father of my girlfriend?"

"GIRLFRIEND?" everyone yelled. Their mouths were hanging open in shock, and Beast Boy almost fell over. Starfire had tears in her eyes. "Friend Robin… what are you talking about? I thought… earlier, when we were talking… you said… you loved-"

"SHUT UP, you carrot-top! He's mine now, so whatever he said earlier, it doesn't matter! Isn't that right, Robbie-poo?"

"That's most certainly right, my little Kitten Whiskers." Everyone looked like they were gonna be sick. Except Starfire. She looked ready to blast Kitten's head off. If only Robin weren't in the way. Her hands started glowing green and tears started rolling down her face.

"Get your hands off of my friend, you wicked girl!" Star shot many starbolts at Kitten, all of which were deflected by Robin's Bo staff. He then took the opportunity to jump at the other Titans, still dumbfounded by Robin's remarks, and attack them with his staff. He quickly knocked them all out, saving Starfire for last. He slowly walked over to her as she was laying on the ground in a heap. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes as he glared down at her. "Robin… please. Do not do this! She is somehow making you forget us, and I know that you do not wish to harm us and-"

"Shut up, you stupid girl! I have never loved you or cared about you at all! I don't care if you get hurt or cry. I HATE YOU." Then he walked over to Killer Moth and Kitten. That was the last thing Star saw before tears obscured her vision as she fell to the ground, unconscious.

CONCLUSION

Poor Star… What has Robin done?


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

INTRO- Ok, this chapter, I'll prob get the interior of Kitten's house wrong, but who cares! :P

"Oh my god I feel like I was hit by a bus. Dude, what happened?" Cyborg sat up and rubbed his head. He looked around at his fellow team members. Raven was stirring and sitting up. She looked over at him, then at Starfire. She meditated for a few seconds to heal herself, then she moved on to Star. Cyborg walked over to BB and shook him awake. He suddenly jumped up and roared like the dinosaur that he previously was. Then he realized what happened and turned bright red and laughed.

As Raven was healing Star, she woke up. "Where am I? What happened? Where is-" She suddenly remembered what happened and tears filled her eyes again. She whispered the last word- "Robin." She slowly stood up and looked at Raven. "Raven, why did our friend do this to us?"

"I'm not sure Star. Let's go home and rest, then tomorrow we can work out a plan, ok?"Star just nodded and sulked over to the T-Car. Cyborg was inspecting it closely. "Is something wrong Cyborg? Why are you looking so intently at your car?"

"Nothing is wrong with it. That's why I'm worried. If Robin was intent on hurting us, why did he leave my car alone? Huh… Oh well, let's get home." Everyone piled in the T-Car and drove home to the tower.

Meanwhile…

"Oh, Robbie-poo, you'll just LOVE how I fixed up the guestroom for you! I even made you a new outfit! OOOO I can't wait to see how you look in it!" Kitten was clinging to Robin's arm as they walked home. When they reached it, they opened the door and walked inside.

It looked like a normal home at first. But, seeing as how a psychotic blond teenage girl lived there with her villain-moth father, it was anything but normal. Once over the threshold, the house started looking different. The living room was strewn with countless old newspapers, machines, and sleeping moths. The kitchen was a total mess, as was the hall. Kitten led Robin upstairs and showed him around.

She opened a pink door with "Kitten" written on it with glitter pens and the pinkness would have blinded Robin, had he not been staring intently into the face of the one he… loved? She dragged him inside and showed him everything, including her closet (full of all her designer, pink clothes), the pile of all her pink animals (the most predominant one being a giant unicorn with a name tag that said "Mr. Fwuzzles"), and her bed (which had a huge, frilly pink quilt on it and a pink canopy hanging over it).

She then proceeded to drag him down the hall to a blue door that said "Robbie-poo" on it, also written in glitter. Inside it was much like Kitten's room- everything was blue, there was a bed with a huge comforter, and the closet was full of blue. The only difference was the lack of the canopy and stuffed animals. Kitten drug him to the closet and pulled out his new clothes- a blue t-shirt with an emblem on the front of a blue R intertwined with a pink K, blue gloves, and a blue cape (all different, yet matching, shades of course). "You can keep your boots because they match, but get rid of the horrid outfit and change into this!" She shoved the clothes at him and directed him towards the bathroom which was… HA! It was white. (Boring, huh?)

Kitten laughed to herself after he went in. _This is PERFECT! He's soooo much better than Fang. He obeys me like a dog! Oh, watch out, Titans- your end is near!_

CONCLUSION-

Could it be the end? Probably not, knowing Kitten…


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

INTRO- Will Star be able to win him back from Kitten?

After reaching the tower, everyone went to their rooms. Starfire walked into hers and looked over at her dresser. There was a picture frame on it that said "Best Friends" across the top. The picture inside was of Starfire and Robin when they were at the Prom after they got rid of Kitten. _Robin… How could you do this to the Titans? To me? I thought you were my friend. Yesterday, I also thought that perhaps we could be more… but if your heart lies with Kitten, I wish for you to be happy._ Her eyes brimmed with tears as she gently laid the picture down so she would no longer have to be tormented by Robin's smiling face.

Meanwhile, Raven was meditating to see if she could communicate with Robin since his communicator was off. _Robin, are you there? What's wrong with you?_

_What do YOU want? Get out of my head!_

She felt resistance, but there was a small part of him that wanted to talk. This let her thoughts remain. _How could you do what you did to Starfire? Do you know how much she loves you? She cares about you so much and all you do is tell her you hate her and run of with the enemy! _

_What do you mean the enemy? I love Kitten and she loves me!_

_Well, then, why do you have no memories of spending time with her? All your memories are of Starfire._

_Out with the old, in with the new. That includes you. LEAVE ME ALONE._

He finally managed to block her out. _Hmm… Maybe there's a way to save him… but Starfire wouldn't be able to fight him if it came down to it… We'll have to go without her._

CONCLUSION

How could they leave her out? And will they?


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

The next day, Robin was with Kitten in her father's basement. "Ok, Robin, here's the plan… You have to draw the Titans here. When they arrive, we'll lock up the house and take them to the basement. Then, we will defeat them once and for all!"

Robin nodded. "I think I know how to get them here… Give me today to do it, though, because I need to prepare myself."

"What are you doing to do, Robbie-poo?"

Robin smiled at her and put him arm around her shoulder. "Last night, Raven talked to me in my head. I know she'll try today. I have to act like I'm my old self and tell her to come rescue me." Then he thought some more. "Although, they're probably on their way here right now… It's best to be prepared at all times." Killer Moth just nodded.

_Beast Boy. Cyborg. Come down to the garage as quietly as you can. _Raven was already down there, waiting. After a few minutes, she heard quiet footsteps approaching. Cyborg came down first, followed by BB, who was a mouse. So THAT was why he was quiet.

"Alright, guys, we are going to go get Robin back. Star can't come… She would get herself killed in the process because she couldn't… correction, WOULDN'T fight Robin. I left a note telling her we went out for breakfast and that we didn't want to wake her up because she needs sleep. So let's go."

The 3 of them hopped into the T-Car and drove to the South side of town. "Her house is right ahead… or at least Robin's tracker is." Cyborg was looking at his tracker. They pulled up to a house down the block so as not to attract attention. They walked to the house and found it… wide open and dark?

BB was about to run inside when he was stopped by a giant black wall. "Raven, what the-"

"SHH! I don't like how this looks. Let's go in slowly and quietly, ok?" The 2 guys nodded and proceeded, slowly. They saw nothing in the living room or kitchen, so they went upstairs. Nothing, except Robin's uniform on the floor. Cyborg picked it up.

"This doesn't look good." Then they heard a crash from downstairs. They ran downstairs and saw light coming under the cellar door. "Let's go, Titans." Cyborg slowly opened the door, afraid of what he would find.

CONCLUSION

What will they find?


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

As he opened the door, a yell of pain was heard. It sounded like…

"Robin!" BB shouted and ran down the stairs, closely followed by the other 2. He morphed into a gorilla and jumped the last 5 stairs. When they looked around, they saw no one. All they saw was an empty cage, a giant steel table with cords all over it, and black handcuffs on the wall, also with cords. BB morphed back. "Well this doesn't look too good…"

They heard sinister laughter. And the cellar door slam shut. They looked up the stairs and saw a few moths had taken the liberty of shutting the auto-lock door. They also saw a light turn on at the end of the room. Kitten was sitting in a throne with her father standing in front of her. Robin stepped out of the shadows and sat on the arm of Kitten's chair.

"What have you DONE to him? DUDE! You look AWFUL!" BB was silenced by Raven's powers.

Then Kitten spoke. "Welcome to my home, Titans! This will be the last place you ever see!" She laughed and looked at them. "Where's the alien brat?"

"We decided that this would be too hard for her so she stayed home."

"Aw, too bad… Oh well, Robin will take care of her later. As for you 3… well, have fun fighting down here!" She laughed maniacally again.

Killer Moth leapt at them, as did Robin. He threw a smoke disc and they were blinded. Then they were attacked. BB turned into a bull and started flailing his head around. Then he saw Robin, standing in the cage. He charged, only to see Robin jump out a small hole in the top. The gate slammed shut and BB was trapped. "Oh well, I'll just go tiny!" He turned into a mouse and as soon as he was near the bars, he was zapped.

"HAHA! Did you think we were that dumb? Robin told us you might do that, so we made it electrical. Anything that comes from the inside will meet a force field strong enough to knock out a dinosaur! HAHA!"

BB just groaned and sat down, trying to plot an escape. Meanwhile, Raven was trying to protect herself and Cyborg while Killer Moth and his… mothlings?... attacked. She would only allow his cannon to breach the force field. He kept shooting and missing. She was growing weak, however, and she let her guard down for a minute. The mothlings attacked her while Killer Moth attacked Cyborg. Robin also joined in, attacking Raven. She was distracted by the mothlings, however, and she didn't notice Robin.

He grabbed her leg and threw her at the wall where Kitten was waiting. She hit it and her hands were immediately strapped into the black handcuffs, as were her feet. She tried using her powers, but the handcuffs blocked them. They were also draining her. "You can't do this, Robin! Let me go! If you drain my powers totally, you'll kill me!"

"I know." He sneered at her. He looked over at BB. "Changeling! If you haven't noticed, your cage is shrinking as well! When it gets small enough to touch you, it will start draining your energy as well! Same for you, tin man!" He said this as Killer Moth knocked him onto the table and strapped him down. He hooked wires up to him and he was losing energy faster than the other 2. Just at that moment, the cellar door slammed open.

CONCLUSION

Who (or what) could it be?


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

Starfire woke up and looked at her clock. 11:37 AM. "Oh my, why did my friends allow me to sleep late?" She got up and left her room, missing the note that was on the kitchen counter. She went into the living room and noticed they were gone. She also noticed that Raven's tea was still full, showing that they left in a hurry. Where were they?

Then it hit her- they went to get Robin. _Why did my friends not awaken me? I cannot believe that they would leave me! Do they think I am useless? _Then she thought, _No… It is because of… him. They know I would not fight him. They are wrong. Even though he is my friend and I love him, I will not stand for him to endanger my other friends! I may not hurt him, but I will free him and my friends from that horrible Kitten!_

She was becoming very angry as she flew towards what she thought was Kitten's house. She saw no one around so she just kept flying until she saw the T-Car. Then she began to walk, searching around for her friends. Then she saw it- the door was hanging wide open and it was dark inside. She ran to it and went inside. She saw nothing, but when she heard yells and crashes, she saw light under a door. She tried to open it, but it was locked. She concentrated and sent a starbolt at it, exploding it open.

She flew down the stairs and was horrified at the scene before her- her friends all trapped, Killer Moth and his mothlings waiting to attack, and Kitten, sitting on her throne, with Robin beside her, holding her hand. She walked towards her. "Let my friends go, you vile girl!" Robin stood up. "I do not wish to fight you, but if that is what you choose, I will defend my friends!" Her hands started glowing green. Kitten just started laughing.

"Taking you down will be a piece of cake! Robbie-poo? Come here, please. Kneel besides me, would you?"

"Anything for you, Kitten Whiskers!" He smiled and did as he was told. Then Kitten sneered at Starfire and… kissed Robin.

Starfire gasped and her hands stopped glowing. She floated down to the floor and started crying. "Robin…"

Robin was kissing her back, and he seemed to be enjoying it. He put his hand on her neck. Then she pulled back. She whispered "I think that did it- finish her off!" Robin stood up and walked over to Starfire, who was too busy crying and staring at the floor to notice.

Raven saw this and yelled at her. "Starfire, watch out!" She looked up just I time to see Robin's boot headed right for her. She tried to move, but it caught her in the stomach. She flew against the wall and crumpled to the floor. He walked over and as she was standing up, he punched her in the stomach. She groaned and fell back down.

Cyborg, by this time, was almost out of power. However, once it drained his batteries, the machine would start draining his life. Raven was almost out of power, too. BB, however, had turned into a mouse because the cage that was once a 15-foot cube was now a 1-foot cube and still shrinking. He squealed from fright.

Robin reached down and grabbed Starfire's neck. He picked her up so she was eye level with him. She was suffocating. "I'm going to make this easy and painless… on me. Long and painful for you." He was sneering at her pain. Somehow, though, she managed to concentrate long enough to shoot a starbolt right past his head to distract him. He jumped back and dropped her on the floor. Then she stood up and jumped out of the way as he ran to her. She flew behind him and pinned him to the wall. Then she saw a shadow behind her.

CONCLUSION

Ooooo sneaky shadow!


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

She looked over her shoulder in time to see Kitten standing there with a knife. "Let go of him so I can kill you!" Starfire growled at her and shot at her from her eyes. Kitten screamed and ran to her father. "Daddy! Kill her!"

Star had Robin pressed up against the wall easily due to her strength. She was trying to figure out what to do when she saw it- a small red spot on his neck. She repositioned herself so she had one free hand and she reached up and pulled on a very small something that was protruding from it. Then she heard Kitten wail "NOOOOOOO!" As she pulled it out, Robin yelled and then went limp.

"Robin! No! What happened? Oh please wake up!" She saw Killer Moth running at her so she shot a starbolt at him, knocking him out. Kitten was hiding behind her throne. Star flew over to Raven and unhooked her. She fell and started running over to BB's cage. She flipped off the switch at the same moment Star unhooked Cyborg. Not a moment too soon. Raven and BB then ran over to Kitten, only to find her gone. Star was having issues unhooking Cyborg's cuffs. This gave Kitten time to walk over behind the table near Robin.

Star finished unhooking Cyborg and walked over to the semi-conscious Robin. She kneeled down as he woke up. "Star? Where am I? What happened?"

"Oh, Robin! I am so glad you are ok!" She grabbed him into a great big hug, almost crushing him. Then she let him go. He leaned against the wall. Then he noticed Kitten.

He tried to shove Star out of the way, but it was useless. Kitten's knife struck her, although he couldn't tell where. She was laughing and yelling "I DID IT!" as Star fell to the ground bleeding. Robin moved to her as Raven and BB got Kitten tied up next to her father and called the "Special Police".

"Star! Star, please, please… Come on, speak to me!" He saw blood oozing from her left side. It was pooling around her and staining her clothes red. He picked her up off the floor and held her in his lap. He was crying.

"Robin… I am sorry… for letting her do this…" She was trying not to scream from the pain. She painfully put her hand on his shoulder.

"No, Star… this isn't your fault at all! Please, please… don't die…" His voice was getting weaker and weaker, as was Starfire. "I love you, Starfire."

"And… I you…" Her hand slowly slipped from his shoulder.

"RAVEN!" She threw the phone at BB who was left talking to some very confused and very irritable police. She ran to Starfire and immediately began to heal her.

"What happened? I didn't see Kitten until she started yelling." Then she saw the dagger and everything clicked. "Oh god." Robin saw her face and looked like HE was the one dying. "It's ok, I'll save her." She eventually stopped the bleeding. "Ok, that should be it… we're gonna drag Cyborg and these two upstairs and wait for the police." Robin could only nod. BB transformed into a gorilla and drug the two villains up the stairs in a not-too-gentle way.

Robin just stared at Star's face. _How could I let this happen? I'm a horrible person!_ Then he remembered what she said. _She loves me. But did she mean it the same way? After all, she calls me "Friend Robin"… she didn't say anything that night on the roof… _ As these thoughts ran through his head, he carefully managed to head back up the stairs, carrying his love in his arms.

"We're gonna have to walk home… Beast Boy, turn into a pterodactyl and carry those 2. I'll just fly." He looked at Robin and nodded. They all walked outside and then started on their way home.

The wind was blowing Starfire's hair very gently and Robin couldn't help but tear up. _She's so beautiful… Why didn't I say something before?_

When they got home, Robin put her in her room and went into his. It had been a long day and he needed to think. He couldn't sleep, though, so he went back out to the living room. It was only 3 o'clock. He sat on the couch next to Raven.

"Do you remember any of what you did in the past day?" Robin shook his head and opened his mouth to speak. "Before you say anything, go put on your regular uniform… you're bloody and weird-looking." She handed it to him and he slowly trudged to the bathroom. He came back out and looked like the old Robin. Well, minus the tears running down his cheek.

"Raven, I want to see my memories about what happened. Can you do that?" _I need to know what I did… so I can make it up to her… or at least try._

"Yeah, it'll be like a slideshow in your head. But I'll see it too…" Robin just shrugged. "Ok, relax and clear your mind." She put her hands on his temples. "Azerath… Metreon …Zinthos."


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"Now why would I want to harm the father of my girlfriend?" _What am I saying?_

_SH! Just watch._

Everything he had done while under Kitten's control was being played back to him. Beating up his friends. Yelling at Starfire. Switching outfits. Attacking his friends again. Kissing Kitten. _EEWWW! _

_SSSHHHHHHHHHHH!_

The last thing he saw was Star pinning him to the wall. Then it went black and he woke up.

Raven pulled her hands back. "Happy?" Robin was in shock. He just stood up and walked to the roof.

Starfire groaned and rolled over. She looked at her clock. 7:47 PM. She tried to sit up and pain shot through her side. She collapsed and it all came back to her. The fights. Kitten. Robin. "Robin! Oh I must find him!" She stood up, slower this time, and walked to her door. She opened it and was greeted by the rest of the team. "Evening, sleepy." "How are you feeling?" "STAR'S ALIVE!"

"Where is Robin? I must speak to him." They all looked at her and pointed up. "Thank you very much." She flew up to the door connecting to the roof. Then she heard a voice.

"Robin, you are so stupid! Why didn't you tell her that you loved her when you had the chance! She could never wake up and then how would you feel?" Silence. Then crying and a fist hitting metal. Starfire slowly opened the door.

"Robin? May I come out onto the roof to speak with you? Or would you rather continue fighting with it?" He stopped and stared at her. She could tell he had been crying a lot.

He just looked at her in shock so she walked towards him. "May we sit?" He was frozen in disbelief and muttering to himself. They sat on the edge beside each other. "What is wrong, friend?"

He just sighed and looked down. _I knew it. Just friends._ He looked at her remorsefully.

"I heard you talking to yourself and I wish to talk to you about that." She looked him in the eyes. "I… heard you say that you loved me… I wanted to say that… I…" She just sighed and reached for his hand. He grabbed hers and looked up at her. "I love you, Robin."

He just continued to look at her, admiring the way the setting sun offset her features. "This is like the night we were sitting here watching the people on the boat. The night before…" Starfire almost started crying. "Listen, Star. I don't know what happened. But it wasn't me talking. I would never do that to you. I…" _Say it now, you big ninny, or forever hold your-_ "I love you, Starfire. More than anything or anyone."

She looked up at him and her eyes were shining. "Truly? Then may we get back to that night before and act like that horrible time never happened?"

"Yes. There was something I was going to do that night that got interrupted…" He looked at her sheepishly and grinned.

"What would that be, Robin?" She looked utterly confused. Good old Star.

"This." He slowly leaned towards her and pressed his lips to hers. She didn't pull away, as he expected. Instead, she put her hand on his shoulder and he put his on her neck. After a few seconds they pulled apart.

"Robin, never leave me again."

"I promise, Star."


End file.
